


There's Something

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: But take it anyway, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, more of a drabble/collection of sentences than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a broken hearted king Alistair met up with a broken hearted Warden every time he went to visit an inn/tavern?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on http://emmavakarian-theirin.tumblr.com/post/145568293168/theres-something  
> Don't mind my attempt at a certain writing  
> style

Sometimes king Alistair goes to the taverns and inns like a common man and meets up with the Warden there.

They meet at least once a month, every year.

They always talk like it's old times, never bringing up their troubles so the other doesn't feel guilty about not being there.

Sometimes they have a little too many to drink.

Sometimes there's a smile; a smile that they only had for each other, and it's warm yet painful.

Sometimes there's an accidental touch; a touch that always leaves them wanting more.

Sometimes it's not accidental

Sometimes they want to blame it on the drinks.

Sometimes they don't.

Then there's one night in a dark corner of an inn, where no one is paying them any attention.

They're closer than they should be, further than they need to be.

She's up against the wall and he's just inches away from her, an arm above her head to support himself as he's just about leaning over her.

Her arms are clutched to his sides, but she's not pushing him away, nor pulling him close.

The only thing right and it feels wrong.

And then she leans towards him, a lips distance between them.

But oh-so-right.

A loud crash followed by men hollering behind them breaks them from the moment and they separate.

Wrong.

Before he can say anything, she excuses herself and leaves, leaving him to question just what he regrets most in that moment.

And then he finds a lead for a quest he can't miss, and he's not there for months.

But she still goes to the taverns and the inns. She refuses to let that come between them, even if it makes things more painful.

What he discovers on his quest only makes him want her more, need her more than ever, to hold her and never let her go again

But by the time he finally returns, she has found a lead of her own, and now she's not there.

He can't reach her, no one can. She's almost missing.

The time apart was hard enough as it was, now it's inconceivably worse. Any enthusiasm he has left is gone.

And then he hears about the attack on Adamant Fortress, and all he can do is hope she's still alive.

But there's nothing.


End file.
